Characters(TV Series)
This is the page for the major and minor characters in the amc tv series, The Walking Dead. The characters are in order of there family or group's appearance. The alive status means the character is currently seen to be alive. The dead status means the character was seen dying or was mentioned to be dead. The undead is when a character is last seen as a walker. The unknown means that the character wasn't seen undead or to have died, but may still be alive. 'Alive' *Rick Grimes - He is the leader of the group. *Carl Grimes - He is the son of Rick and Lori. *Judith Grimes - She is the baby of Lori and either Rick or Shane. *Morgan Jones - He is the man who took Rick in and told him about the walkers. *Glenn Rhee - He is Rick's go to town guy and Maggie's husband. *Carol Peletier - She is the meek woman, who has become a strong woman. *Daryl Dixon - He is the redneck anti-hero who weilds a crossbow. *Maggie Greene - She is the farmer's daughter and Glenn's wife. *Michonne - She is the mysterious woman who carries a katana. *Sasha - She is Tyreese's younger sister. *Tyreese - He is Sasha's older brother. *Bob Stookey - He is the recovering alcoholic who has feelings for Sasha. *Tara Chambler - She is the sister of Lilly who was part of the Governor's Miltia. *Abraham Ford - He is the military sgt. who is focused on helping Eugene save the world. *Eugene Porter - He is the scientist who knows what caused the outbreak. *Rosita Espinosa - She is the girlfriend of Abraham Ford. *Gareth - He is the leader of Terminus. *Mary - She is a woman who lives in Terminus. 'Dead' *Lori Grimes - She is Rick's wife who had an affair with Shane. *Shane Walsh - He is Rick's partner who tried to replace Rick. *Leon Basset - He is the not so bright police officer who works with Rick and Shane. *Jenny Jones - She is the undead wife of Morgan. *Theodore Douglas - He is also known as T-Dog. *Dale - He is the elderly man who owns the RV. *Jacqui - She is the no nonsense woman. *Merle Dixon - He is the rude, older brother of Daryl. *Sophia Peletier - She is Carol's daughter and Carl's best friend. *Ed Peletier - He is the abusive husband of Carol. *Andrea - She is the tough girl who wants to show that woman can be as tough as the guys. *Amy - She is the younger sister of Andrea. *Edwin Jenner - He is the scientist from the CDC. *Hershel Greene - He is the elderly father of Maggie and Beth. *Patricia - She is the farm hand and wife of Otis. *Otis - He is the hunter who shot Carl. *Jimmy - He is Beth's boyfriend. *Andre - He is Michonne's baby son. *Axel - He is the elderly inmate. *Oscar - He is the inmate who saved Rick. *Tomas - He is the evil inmate who has no discipline. *Andrew - He is the inmate who follows Tomas' around. *Big Tiny - He is the large inmate. *Jeanette - She is the sick woman from Woodbury. *Caesar Martinez - He is the Governor's right hand man. *Shumpert - He is the Governor's right hand man who weilds a bow. *Karen - She is the girlfriend of Tyreese. *David - He is a resident of the prison. *Noah - He is the son of Karen. *Ms. McLeod - She is the old woman from Woodbury. *Haley - She is the Governor's only guard to be a woman. *Tim - He is one of the Governor's men. *The Governor - He is the leader of Woodbury. *Penny Blake - She is the undead daughter of the Governor. *Allen - He is the protective husband of Donna. *Ben - He is the son of Allen and Donna. *Donna - She is the wife of Allen. *Luke - He is a little boy from the prison. *Molly - She is a little girl from th prison. *Caleb - He is a doctor from the prison. *Patrick - He is Carl's best friend. *Zach - He is Beth's boyfriend. *Lizzie Samuels - She is the little girl who believes that the walkers are just different. *Mika Samuels - She is the little sister of Lizzie. *Ryan Samuels - He is the father of Lizzie and Mika. *Lilly Chambler - She is the Governor's girlfriend. *Meghan Chambler - She is Lilly's daughter, who reminds the Governor of Penny. *Mitch - He is the Governor's right hand man. *Alisha - She is Tara's girlfriend. *Joe - He is the leader of the Claimers. *Alex - He is a member of Terminus. 'Undead' *Duane Jones - He is Morgan and Jenny's son. *Jim - He is the former mechanic. *Pete - He is Mitch's brother. *Clara - She is the strange woman, Rick came acrossed. 'Unknown' *Lambert - He is a police officer. *Morales - He is the man who goes by his last name. *Miranda Morales - She is Morales' wife. *Louis Morales - He is Morales and Miranda's son. *Eliza Morales - She is Sophia's friend. *Gulliermo - He is the leader of the Vatos. *Felipe - He is Abuela's son. *Miguel - He is the young man in the Vatos. *Abeula - She is the elderly woman in the Vatos. *Beth Greene - She is Hershel's young daughter.